


Trial by Faoral

by Djinn_n_Tonic



Category: Superman - Fandom
Genre: Clothed Sex, Dubious Consent, F/M, Femdom, Oral, Soft Femdom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 07:35:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10917282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djinn_n_Tonic/pseuds/Djinn_n_Tonic
Summary: Faora, the female Kryptonian warrior, decides to see if Superman lives up to the "super" in his name.





	Trial by Faoral

**Author's Note:**

> The characters and settings below do not belong to the author and are the property of their respective owners. The author is not affiliated with the aforementioned copyright holders. Any original characters, settings, and plot are property of the author. If it is illegal for you to view this material in your country, please do not read further. All characters featured are of at least 18 years of age. Enjoy!

The sense of touch was the first thing that brought Superman out of his deep slumber. There were heated areas on his body, ironically where his skin was exposed rather than covered by his dark blue suit. For example, his head throbbed with a burning, but ever-dulling, pain. Blood began to rush to his digits faster as he moved them upon awaking, testing the control he had over his body. 

If the trend was to continue, then feeling the most heat around his lap must mean he had flesh exposed there as well, but his faculties were not yet rebooted enough to come to any conclusions concerning that. The heat below his stomach was more intense when compared to the cool metal of the floor he lied on, and the occasional cool breeze that ran through the cavernous space craft. Despite the aches still pinging across his body, that curiously warm area between his legs felt no pain, though it still ached, just in a different way. It came with its own unique touch-sensations. A wetness, drying from exposure to the open air, only to get a fresh coating within a few seconds. Pressure around the base of his crotch, squeezing and relaxing with no pattern in mind. There was a weight to that pressure, too, pressing down on his testicles.

Next came smell. The distinct aroma of arousal, both male and female, filled the air around him, stimulating his nostrils and painting a picture in his mind that touch had begun. Life with super senses meant he could better distinguish between scents and draw a picture in his mind while his vision continued to slowly return. The smells lingered heavily in the air, never fully dissipating as they continued to be built upon faster than they could vanish. 

As the ringing in his ears died down, the sounds around him became more clear. The gentle hum of the machinery that kept the spaceship operational served as a stark contrast to the more lively sounds from his unknown partner. Her breath expelled loudly, against his sensitive skin, in heated huffs and hungry whimpers. Giggles and pleased moans danced over to his ears, letting him know that whatever was going on below his waist, he was not the only one enjoying it. The sounds became less innocent as he deciphered them. Slurping and wet kisses added to the symphony, coming frequently and without pattern. Whoever she was, she had little control of the noises she was making.

Finally the veil of darkness over his eyes lifted, and sight was returned to him. The first thing he saw were the curved hills of a woman's backside. Back swooped down, with an ass rising back up, plump and inviting. The few dim lights that ran along the ceiling reflecting off of the smooth surface of her moon. Her black-suit covered bottom swayed back and forth with idle anticipation.

Another delighted giggle drew his eyes toward its source - a pair of kissable, pink, lips, smiling against his painfully hard cock. Above her smiling mouth was a button nose, slightly upturned, and pressed against his heated and wet skin. Every so often her long black lashes would flutter against the sensitive head. Not a strand of hair obscured her sharp yet delicate features thanks to her black tresses being cut short. In an instant she knew she was being watched, and cut her eyes in Superman's direction. The stunning pale-blue, ice-colored eyes struck him harder than whatever had knocked him out aboard the enemy spacecraft.

All the sensations coalesced into a fury of passion and pleasure that shattered any remaining willpower he had, and opened up the flood gates. The thick cum rocketed into the air, causing the felating woman to squeal with amusement and joy. Creamy ribbons landed down on her face in a random splatter pattern. The first streak reached from cheek to cheek, slung across the bridge of her button nose, just below her piercing sapphires that she dared to keep open. Her focus was brought back to the erupting penis, as more helpings, coming out with far less force than the first, came leaping out the head. She pressed her pink lips and tongue back up against the side while cum continued to dribble out the top, sliding slowly down the shaft and into her mouth. A final spurt reached up to just barely avoid her crop of short, ebony, hair. The rest she lapped up happily when Superman's orgasm stopped.

"Faora?!" Superman said in a start, enough lust having left his mind to allow him to find words again. There was no mistaking her identity. He had seen those eyes filled with fury and anger during their bouts enough times to recognize her almost immediately. He had never seen them filled with such wonder and lust, however. "What...what's the meaning of this?" he asked, still recovering what strength he could muster. Whatever had subdued him when he boarded the ship was likely keeping his weak, he thought. If true, than Faora's non-consensual tasting of his cock had even darker tones.

"Curiosity, son of El," Faora replied, lip moving against the thick vein running up the side of his dick. "You boast many things, both in word and in action. Strength, speed, agility. All of these attributes I have found wanting in you," she criticized after gulping down another mouthful of his cum. "Surely, I thought, there must be some aspect of you that makes you worthy of your bravado. Finally, I have found my answer," she said with the first bit of joy he had ever heard from her.

Before he could bring himself upright fully, Faora slung a long leg across his head, bringing it back down so she had a knee against both his shoulders. He looked up and saw how the black suit, stripped of its armor, formed completely around her body. There was not a hair's width of space between her pink flesh and the black, alien, material that hugged it. It formed so tightly that he could see how engorged her sex had become. Despite how tight it appeared to be, forming to her body so perfectly, it did not restrain her in any way, it seemed. Her movements were fluid, unrestricted by taught materials. He tried to turn his head, to look away, but she wasn't having that.

Faora's strong legs closed together, pressing against the side of his head, and forcing his gaze upward to her covered pussy lips, framed by her clenched, perfectly formed, ass cheeks. She was laid across his body, his penis, now half deflated, still gripped tightly in her hand. "More, I want more," she said aloud for no one but herself. Faora was not a being of reservations or control in the interest of others. Her reactions and actions were representative, fully, of her desires. The Kryptonian warrior showed no shame in having her face dripping with cum, what remains she didn't lick off drying onto her smooth skin. She felt no sense of embarrassment at the prospect of being seen with her enemy's tool for procreation in her hand. Still, as eager as she was, she needed him hard again before she could savor more of his flavor.

Her body slid forward some, so she could fit his stiffening cock between her large breasts. Her suit might as well have been body paint, her breasts able to squeeze around the dick as if she wore nothing at all. Superman's only confirmation she was still wearing her suit around her chest was the feeling of those tiny hexagons that lined her suit. They produced only a minor feeling, easily ignored when overshadowed by the fast array of sensations her soft yet powerful body put him through as it writhed on top of him. Faora planted her hands on the floor, outstretched, arms pressing against her tits to keep them squeezed around Kal's member. Soon, she began to slide her body up and down Superman's body, allowing his cock to fuck her cleavage, even though he wasn't moving at all.

Faora's thighs squeezed around his head tightly, and locked her ankles together. His head was lifted up occasionally, brought tantalizing close the heat and intoxicating aroma that managed to escape her suit from between her legs. Even with the pressure of her strong thighs pressing against his ears, he could still hear the delighted sounds she made as she massaged his stiffening cock with her large breasts. Satisfied with his girth and length, Faora halted herself so she could take the Kyrptonian cock into her mouth.

He had fought with his pleasure the whole time, but the intense warm of her mouth, softness of her lips, and agility of her tongue forced him to groan with pleasure, and caused Faora to moan with satisfaction. She had conquered him, now, on two battlefields. Faora's body laid nearly flat along him, and when he lifted his head he could just make out the top of Faora's head, bobbing up and down, past the horizon of her ass 

Engrossed in her pleasure, Faora swung her shins up, which pushed Superman's face directly against her crotch as soon as she thrust her ass back against him. She giggled around his cock when she heard his struggled groans, her laughter vibrating through her throat and against his member. Back and forth she wiggled her hips, driving her crotch and asshole, though covered, against his mouth and nose. Her thighs twitched and squeezed in tandem with the pleasurable waves running through her body. Forcing her enemy's chiseled face against her soft cheeks and lips helped to keep those waves moving longer and harder.

Once more his senses overpowered his mind, and the sensation of his large staff, shoved all the way inside her, being squeezed by her throat muscles, the feeling of her pussy grinding against his mouth and nose while her ass cheeks squeezed against his face, and her large breasts pressing into his lap, all worked together to force another full load out for her.

Her eyes beamed with pride as she had managed to milk him for even more the second time than the first. The first few spurts went straight down her throat and into her stomach, gurgling appreciatively for the full meal. She made sure to pull back just enough so the rest could eject directly into her mouth, so she could taste it at its freshest.

Faora, too, succumbed to the sensations, and experienced her own climax against Superman's face. The twitching of his muscular body beneath her curvaceous, fit, one. The mix of pleasured and struggling moans and groans vibrating against her pussy lips as his head shook to free itself from her squeezing thighs. The thick, creamy, loads that filled her mouth to the point of trickling out between the corner of her lips as she tried to swallow it all as quickly as she could. And finally, the fact she was performing their homeworld's ultimate gesture of female domination, of claiming a man as her own, by keeping his face pressed against her crotch as she came. Traditionally, it would be flesh against flesh, and her suit would not have separated them, so her juices could coat him in her scent, forever marking him as hers. She didn't despair from this, however. She knew they would have plenty of time to do it right, again and again, as she forced him into all sorts of fun sexual positions.

Clark, too, knew this, based solely on the wicked gaze she gave him as she turned herself slowly around to face him, before giving one last big gulp of his seed to warm her belly. He could no longer tell if his lack of strength was due to some exterior source, or because of his own unwillingness to leave her perverted gaze and touch.


End file.
